


Wanna run that by me again boss?

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bara Sans, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: PwpBara Red forreasons. Mainly Edge being a glutton for punishment.Marking as dubcon for sexual coercion and a none healthy approach to boundary setting. Please mind the tags.





	Wanna run that by me again boss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rksins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rksins/gifts).



The universe, Edge had decided, was a bitch. 

He often wondered why he would be presented with all of his shriveled soul’s desires, only to see them dangle just out of his reach. The day had started normally, it was only when Edge came back from his dawn patrol to wake up his lazy lump of a brother did he realise something was different. His brother was still in lump format… but that lump had at least doubled in size. Edge hadn’t even been able to contain his screeching, much to a very sleepy Red’s confusion. But once the now bigger skeleton jumped up off the dingy mattress, hit his head, and realised he was now dwarfing his younger brother he started screaming too. They did eventually calm down, the initial shock passed and Red was muttering something about ‘machine’ and ‘janked’ that Edge didn’t care to pay attention to. It was… very hard to focus with Red towering over him like that. Edge couldn’t help noticing just how much bigger _everything_ was with his brother. From his thicker legs to the ribcage so huge he made Edge look like a tiny bird in comparison. 

What had happened to Red was awful, absolutely dreadful and not at all straight out of one of his darkest fantasies. 

Though he’d never tell another soul, Edge loved being overpowered during sex. It was an embarrassing kink, a show of weakness he never indulged unless Red ‘made’ him. His brother was freakishly strong considering he was bone-idle, but during their sessions Edge knew that a stern word or a swift slap around the skull could make Red stop anything. But now- now Red was surely so much stronger, bigger, able to force him to do whatever he wanted. But he couldn’t just waltz up to his brother and beg him to use his body like a living cock sleeve. Edge had standards! He knew Red would give him what he wanted if he asked, but that took half the fun and sense of danger away. He didn’t want Red to turn into a gentle giant, he wanted his brother to destroy him. 

Edge just needed an opportunity to push Red’s buttons. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long. The big bag of bones was still as lazy as ever, and Edge had caught him napping at the breakfast table. A wicked grin spread across the younger skeleton’s features, he couldn’t have planned anything more perfect. Red was easy to wind up, and Edge couldn’t wait to feel the brunt of his brother’s anger. 

“Sleeping On The Job Again Welp?” Edge didn’t bother to control his volume again, the startled jump just gave him more confidence “I Should Have Known You Being Twice Your Size Would Mean You’d Be Twice The Layabout! 

“ya treading on thin ice there sweetheart-” Edge visibly shivered, the tone of his brother’s lazy drawl dropping in pitch was having more of an effect on him than he wanted it to “just cut me some slack bro”

“Slack Brother, Is EXACTLY What Probably Caused This Mess In The First Place” Edge felt his grin widen when Red stiffened in his seat.

This was far too easy, he was already rattling his brother’s bones with minimal effort. Edge felt his soul beating faster and the insides of his legs becoming slick from his already formed magic. _Time To Seal The Deal._

“If You’re Giving Up Already You’re Even More Weak Than I Thought You Were”

The shift in the air was immediate, Red stood up and turned to face where Edge was leaning against the wall “wanna run that by me again boss?”

 _Bingo_. Edge raised his hands to rest behind his head acting unaffected, feeling warmth spreading through his bones as Red looked him up and down slowly and moved closer. The big idiot had no idea he was being played right into Edge’s hands. 

“So Weak I Bet You Couldn’t Even Umf!-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Edge was turned and shoved against the wall roughly. The arms that had been behind his head were quickly pinned against his back, hard enough for Edge to feel that sweet prickle of pain. Holy fuck he was soaking wet already. 

“what was that about what i can't do?” Red growled, twisting Edge’s arm further until the younger skeleton could only whimper in response. “just what i thought.” 

_Fuck Yessss_. It worked, Edge was getting just what he wanted. He tried fruitlessly to struggle against his brother’s hold but he could do little more than wiggle. With everything falling into place he just needed to turn the energy in the room sexual. Edge knew Red loved when he was vocal, so he hammed up his struggling and added a few pitiful whimpers in for good measure. It might have been a bit of an act, he knew he wouldn’t have to pretend for long. Red stilled for a second before leaning against the pinned skeleton and drawing in an exaggerated breath. Edge knew Red’s threatening act was only half serious, but he felt his knees start to shake as the threatening aura surrounded him. Red could really hurt him, it should have been fear Edge felt when his brother growled low like an animal. But it just made his pussy throb with need. 

“ya know boss, seeing you so helpless like this is just what i need right now. i think i’m gonna have a bit of fun with ya when i’m still like this”

Red didn’t even give him chance to protest before using the vice grip on Edge’s arm to force him to the floor until he was on his knees. Everything was going perfectly, but Edge knew he needed to protest a little more or Red would figure out it was all an act. He spluttered, pretended his confidence was knocked, but he wasn’t going to go down quietly. Red manoeuvred his face roughly towards his now obviously glowing crotch. Edge wanted nothing more than to find out just how big his brother was now, but he knew it would be so much better if he put up a fight. 

“Ha-How Dare You Even-” Edge started but his voice and flushed face betrayed his very obvious arousal, causing Red to cut him off with sharp slap to the face. 

“cut the crap boss and open your mouth before i force it open”

Edge didn’t even need to fake the whine that escaped his mouth then. His face ached from where Red’s palm had connected with his skull, the realisation that one of his brother’s hands could manipulate his whole head wasn’t lost on Edge. He complied with Red’s request, opening his mouth wide and letting his now formed tongue hang out the side. Red gave a pleased grunt before going to pull out what was lighting his shorts up like a giftmas tree. Edge felt a shiver travel down his spine as Red’s cock was freed. He knew that his brother was going to be bigger, but this was huge and unbelievably thick. A strange mix of panic and desire washed over him as Edge considered the logistics of the throbbing magic fitting in any of his holes. Red didn’t seem to have the patience for logic though, using the hand he’d previously smacked Edge with to bring Edge’s face flush with his crotch. 

There was no way Edge was going to be able to fit Red fully in his mouth, that fact became apparent when the glowing ruby cock almost eclipsed his face. But Edge wasn’t a monster who gave up easily; concentrating hard he channelled more magic into his tongue until the appendage felt longer. With more to work with Edge lapped up the magic leaking out of the tip before wrapping his tongue around the head of his brother’s cock. Red was immediately appreciative, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as Edge’s tongue curled around him. Curious to find out exactly what he could do, Edge opened his mouth further so most of the head could fit in his mouth. His fangs might have been scraping across the magic flesh but that only made Red moan louder and jerk his hips harshly. Tears were forming in Edge’s sockets as he willed himself not to gag or pull away, moving his hands to his own belt buckle so he could remove his own pants.

Edge couldn’t help himself, his own need was only growing stronger the rougher Red was thrusting against his mouth. Sharp gloved fingers found their way to his entrance and he pushed two inside without a second thought. He might have felt tight but he was turned on enough that his fingers met little resistance, prompting Edge to add a third digit almost immediately. He moaned louder that he intended to around Red’s cock, the slight stretch of his fingers reminding him just how good it was going to feel when Red fucked him hard. 

“fuck, that’s it boss, stretch that tight little pussy out” Red moaned as his thrusts became jerky, a clear sign he was already close. 

Edge didn’t let up though, while he wanted Red inside him soon he knew his brother was always good for a few rounds. Plus, the idea of the huge cock in his mouth spurting all over his face was making his fingers move faster. Edge wasn’t sure if Red’s larger size meant he didn’t have his volume control in check yet but he wasn’t complaining. Red was moaning loud and cursing up a storm loud enough Edge was sure the whole of snowdin would hear. Usually he’d try and keep them quiet but he knew Red would obliterate anyone who dared to interrupt them now. The realisation made Edge double his efforts on both his brother and himself, as he whined needily. He sounded like a bitch in heat and he _loved_ it.

Red came with a shout and Edge couldn’t even swallow half of his load, causing most of it to paint his face, chest and even drip down onto his legs. Rather than give him a moment to recover Edge was rudely jerked off and picked up like a doll before being slammed back down on the kitchen table. Red didn’t give him chance to clean himself up, quickly replacing Edge’s fingers with his own as he leered over him. Edge moved his arms to cover himself once and instantly regretted it, ending up with both his arms pinned above his head as Red worked him open. It was Something that would have never been possible before, but Edge wasn’t complaining as he was finger fucked until he was almost screaming.

Red stopped just short of making him cum with an evil grin on his face. The huge skeleton drew his fingers out slowly even as Edge protested, only to confuse his brother more when he grabbed a few of the utensils from a nearby counter-top. Edge was about to ask what the fuck Red was doing when he felt one of the handles being teased against his dripping entrance. _He Couldn’t Possibly-_

“we need to stretch ya out more boss if you want my cock inside ya, i think these will work great”

Red’s smirk only grew as he watched Edge realise that yes, he was being a pervert. And yes, he planned to use Edge’s own kitchenware to do it. A short battle between proper hygiene and how fucking horny he felt was fought in Edge’s mind as Red teased the cold handle against his slit. With a needy whine as Red pressed against his clit Edge gave in and let the idea of doing something so filthy turn him on even more. 

“Fine”

Red didn’t need telling twice, pushing the handle of what Edge suspected was his spatula inside. The shape was strange and while it didn’t quite feel thick enough to match Red it was definitely hitting spots inside him that fingers just couldn’t reach. Red practically purred praise over how well he was doing with something meant for cooking in his cunt. Edge was about to give his brother a piece of his mind when he felt something else prodding at his magic. Red wasn’t content with just object inside him it seemed, he was going to try for two. Edge howled in a mix of pleasure and pain as he felt his magic being penetrated again and stretched further. Later Edge may thank Red for stretching him out fully but now all he could think about was how fast his brother was going.  
...and how much he was enjoying it. 

“Please Sans, Not With These- I Can’t I’m Gonna- Fuck!” Edge begged fruitlessly as his spine arched off the table. 

Red just smirked pounded his pussy harder, growling himself as Edge’s noises rose in volume. Edge could vaguely tell Red was hard again, and if his growls were anything to go by he it was getting off on this just as much as Edge was. White hot sensations filled Edge’s mind when he felt Red thumb at his clit clumsily, giving him just enough stimulation to cum hard on the foreign objects.

Edge’s whole body was still convulsing when Red drew the utensils out of his abused magic, tuting softly at the mess he made. Again Edge was moved like a rag doll onto his feet as Red sat himself down on a nearby chair. The bigger skeleton pulled at his arm until he was close enough to climb on top of his lap. Edge bit back a comment about the lazy bones not wanting to do any work, he knew the position with him on top was for his benefit. Still as Edge straddled his brother’s lap he realised he could hardly reach the floor on either side. He might have control of the initial penetration but that wouldn’t last. Edge felt some of his magic drip down onto the cock now poised outside his entrance, and Red’s barely constrained reaction was all it took for Edge to attempt to push him inside. 

He wasn’t quite successful on his first try, but Edge had come too far to back out now. After a few tries and barely restrained huffs Edge was starting to worry it really wasn’t going to work. That was until Red grabbed his hips, clearly done with what he probably considered teasing, and slowly pushed Edge down onto his cock. Edge squirmed as the head breached his entrance with an audible pop and felt like the wind was being knocked out of him as more and more of Red’s thick cock filled him up completely. 

“Saaaannss, It’s So Big” Edge whined, no longer having the ability to hold back any of his reactions. 

“fuck yeah it is. ya so tight even now, i can’t wait to feel your pussy tighten when ya cum. don’t ya wanna feel it in all the way boss?”

..All the? _Holy fucking fuck_. Red moaned loudly as he pushed Edge the rest of the way down. The sheer thickness made Edge gasp like a fish out of water; he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to walk when this was over. Red started bouncing him on his lap, slower than their usual pace but still fast enough Edge felt like he was being torn in two. He was about to panic and beg his brother to stop when Red hit a spot inside him that made his soul flip. With his brother’s size he hit that spot on each thrust and soon Edge was nothing more than a collection of flailing limbs as he filled completely. 

Edge clawed at Red’s back, scrambling for purchase as he was fucked brutally. Red only thrust harder in response, pulling Edge’s scarf off so he could bite at any scraps of bare bone. Edge was the first to cum; the sensation of being filled so completely coupled with the press of bone against his clit hard enough to bruise being too much. Edge would remember his noises later and cringe internally at how animal he sounded, but right then he could only think about Red’s cock hilting inside him and coating his insides. 

Untangling themselves was painful, but Red was thoughtful enough to lay Edge back onto the table as he recovered. Edge was cum drunk enough to think about thanking his brother, until he realised the fucker had purposefully laid him down next to the used utensils. Edge didn’t even need to look at his brother to know Red was grinning stupidly. He couldn’t wait until the big idiot changed back so he could teach him a thing or two about disrespecting his equipment without fear of Red completely wrecking him again. 

...but then- that didn’t sound like the worst idea either.


End file.
